Cicatrices
by Deirdre Monaghan
Summary: "Mi piel ha sido marcada por la maldad. Mi familia y yo desaparecimos y logramos hacer una vida tranquila. No sabía que eso cambiaría tarde o temprano. Y ahora debo tomar un bando, pero...después de verle su cicatriz...se ha vuelto difícil saber si realmente, él es el enemigo". (Zuko x Reader)
1. Capítulo 1

Fanfic: Short-fic (puede cambiar)

Anime/ caricatura: Avatar, La Leyenda de Aang

ShipS: Zuko x reader/Zuko x lectora, y otras que son canon

Especificaciones: Lenguaje fuerte, contenido medianamente maduro, usO DEL OOC

* * *

Me intentó convencer con que había sido un accidente.

Y sólo por eso, por saber exactamente que ella intentaba hacerme daño, nos echaron no sólo del palacio, sino de la Nación del Fuego.

Me despedí de una vida de lujos y beneficios para abrirle los brazos a una donde sólo me podía preocupar por mi. Y lo intenté, de verdad lo hice. Pero simplemente…ver que existía algo mas allá de los muros de mosaico oscuro, que había gente que jamás había vivido algo cercano a lo que yo, me rompió el corazón… bueno, más de lo que ya lo estaba.

Y viviendo con mi familia en un humilde hogar, dediqué los últimos cuatro años de mi vida a derramar mi sudor por los demás, la Isla de Kyoshi obtuvo nuevas casas, se renovó el dojo de las guerreras, se limpiaron las costas, comenzó el comercio con islas vecinas… en fin. El dinero que le dejaron quedarse a mi papá se invirtió en lo que lo que se podría llamar "crear un lugar mejor".

Al cumplir los 15, me enteré de que mi incidente con la Princesa no era todo lo que sucedió.

Mi padre, jefe de la Guardia Imperial, demostró diminutas actitudes de deslealtad al Señor del Fuego Azulón en diversas ocasiones, perdonadas sin reproches por la Emperatriz Ursa y aceptadas bajo condiciones por el Señor del Fuego. Condiciones que hasta ahora, mis padres no me han querido decir. No creo querer saberlas.

Y…después de que Azulón había sido destronado, y de que la Emperatriz había desaparecido, el nuevo Señor del Fuego, Ozai, no titubeó en despedir a lo que había sido la Guardia Imperial.

Recuerdo haber despertado de un largo sueño, el techo pintado de negro, el mármol negro bajo mis pies y el olor a quemado se habían ido, reemplazados por una esencia salina y húmeda.

No sé cuanto tiempo habré dormido, pero supe que habíamos sido exiliados. Mis tres hermanos, mi padre, mi madre, mis 5 tíos y yo, resulta que habíamos estado viajando sin rumbo por meses, y poco a poco mis tíos se fueron bajando de la nave y empezando sus propias vidas…parece que el exilio les había afectado mas que a nosotros. Supongo que querían deshacerse de sus recuerdo del Palacio.

Sin embargo, poco tiempo después de haber llegado a la isla Kyoshi, mi hermano mayor, Zecil, decidió irse también, al verse completamente privado de usar su Fuego Control, al verse profundamente rechazado por los habitantes del lugar.

-Y aun así, nosotros cinco nos quedamos aquí-

Levanté mi mirada a los nuevos visitantes del lugar. Habían estado escuchando atentamente mi historia, en frente de la mesa que antes estaba llena de comida, a la luz de las velas.

-Vaya…creí que realmente eran lugareños de aquí, no parecen de la Nación del Fuego, y con eso de que nos preguntaron si no éramos sus espías…- dejó salir el chico del peinado raro, Sokka, y recibió un codazo de su hermana, Katara.

-Supongo que es el propósito. No me resulta una ofensa, Katara, no te preocupes. Tampoco nos recibieron de la mejor manera- sonreí ligeramente.

-Oye, entonces, ¿significa que nadie mas de tu familia es un maestro Fuego?- preguntó el niño Aang, el Avatar, interesado.

-No. Todos se separaron y sólo quedaron los guerreros y…pues las mujeres de la familia- encogí mis hombros.

-Oye, _, dinos, ¿cómo es que ustedes no intentaron matar a Aang en la oportunidad?-

-Bueno, las guerreras Kyoshi si lo intentaron, y no solo a él- Sokka se rascó la nuca y lo que parecía un escalofrío le recorrió hasta la punta del pelo.

-Pues…podrá ser despecho, ganas de joder a Ozai, pero nosotros no pretendemos estar del lado de la Nación del Fuego, y si eso significa ayudar al Avatar, pues bien, te ayudaríamos…pero en lo que a mí respecta, no puedo, no controlo el Fuego ni soy un prodigio en la batalla y además… mi lado izquierdo no es completamente mío ya. No puedo serte de mucha ayuda, perdóname…- bajé la mirada, profundamente avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa- Katara puso su mano en mi hombro, demostrándome comprensión.

Sokka se levantó, estirándose y bostezando ruidosamente. -Bueno, creo que eso es todo por esta noche. Pero aun no logro superar que unas chicas nos hayan estado a punto de derrotar-

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya a mi casa- me levanté con cuidado.

-¡No espera! ¿No quisieras quedarte con nosotros? Podríamos contar historias y así- ofreció Aang, probablemente un poco apenado por la manera en que Sokka cortó la conversación.

-No, gracias niño Avatar- sonreí. -Aun en esta pequeña isla mis padres se pueden preocupar, será mejor que vuelva- me incliné, haciendo el saludo demostrando respeto a Aang. Era inevitable conservar ciertas actitudes de Noble después de haber sido educada con ellas. Me despedí así del resto y salí de la hacienda donde se encontraban, cerrando bien mi abrigo. Caminé a mi cabaña, que se encontraba más hacia la derecha, una parte mas alejada de la costa, mas hacia el bosque que ahora se encontraba desnudo.

* * *

 _Volviendo de la muerte ( coff coff no creí volver)_


	2. Capítulo 2

No pasaron más de dos días, cuando mi aparente tranquilidad fue interrumpida de la manera mas cruel, abrupta y… como un balde de agua helada.

Un navío de acero llegó, dejando salir a 10 hombres. Eran de la Nación del Fuego.

Y al centro de ellos, todos montados en rinocerontes-largarto, estaba alguien…dañado por la llama ajena. Zuko.

* * *

 _-¡No quiero jugar contigo Azula!- el joven príncipe protestaba ante su hermana y tres amigas. Era obvio que él sabía que algo tramaba la mencionada, por su respuesta tan extraña y convincente._

 _-Pero somos hermanos, y sería muy bueno que tengamos una relación muy cercana como tal—decía ella con una sonrisita._

 _Después de aceptar a regañadientes, comenzaron con el "juego", que consistía en atinarle a la manzana que se encontrara en la cabeza del otro con una gota de fuego. Pero Zuko se negó rotundamente, tirando la manzana sobre la cabeza de Mai y provocando que ambos cayeran a la fuente al centro del patio, acompañados de dos voces riendo a carcajadas y una mirada dudosa, sin saber a quien seguir._

 _Pareciera algo muy inocente, puesto que los niños no pasaban de los 10 años, pero eran los primeros indicios que (t/n) tuvo de la verdad escondida detrás de ese bello rostro de inocencia y ojos dorados._

* * *

La aldea se encontraba en llamas, el Príncipe Desterrado atacaba al Avatar, después de estarlo buscando por años.

La gente no podía hacer nada, nadie era Maestro Agua y en mi familia…no existía la opción de defenderse. Mi madre y mi padre se habían encerrado en la cabaña, mis hermanos y las guerreras luchaban contra los soldados del Príncipe. Y yo…solo miraba.

Tanto tiempo…creyendo que vivía en el paraíso. Creí tan sólo por un momento que…podría olvidarme del mundo, de la realidad en la que vivíamos.

Pero la vida no se apiada de nadie, ni de los humildes, ni de los nobles. Ver que estos soldados sometían tan fieramente a mi pueblo, Zuko intentando acabar a punta del fuego con la última esperanza que existía para este mundo tan debilitado, los gozadores de fuerza dando todo de ellos por proteger el pequeño pedazo de tierra donde vivíamos.

Y yo sólo mirando. Sé bien que la pelea no fue tan devastadora como lo que había estado haciendo la Nación del Fuego por mas de 100 años. Pero es sólo que… a veces, recibes golpes que te da la realidad, que te das cuenta de que el pequeño mundo en el que vives, no es mas que una simple ilusión, una percepción. Fui ingenua al creer que podría vivir en paz.


	3. Capítulo 3

Y me di cuenta de que no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, sentada, arrastrándome en mi propia miseria importándome poco lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, egoísta y preocupándome por mi propio sufrimiento cuando yo podía cambiar las cosas.

Entonces, la lluvia de la bestia anguila me bañó, las llamas que rugían y amenazaban con acabar todo a su paso se apagaron. Y levanté mi mirada.

Cerré mis ojos y sonreí. -¡GRACIAS, AANG!- grité con todas mis fuerzas, dejándome caer como peso muerto a la tierra. Y las lágrimas empezaron a correr. Sonreí sin tener razón ni ganas.

Sabía que si quería ayudar a cambiar las cosas, debía estar dispuesta a hacer sacrificios. Sabía que en alguna parte, muy dentro y profundo de mi mente, los insultos y menospreciables de alguien, servirían de algo.

Una llamarada furiosa se abrió paso en el aire caliente del cielo, y en seguida me levanté. Se que las guerreras Kyoshi entenderán por qué me fui...pero no mi familia. Mucho menos mi madre.

Logré encontrar el cuerpo inconsciente de un soldado. Y si mi idea funcionaba, sería relativamente fácil escabullirme de Zuko permaneciendo justo en su cara.

* * *

 _No pasaron mas de tres días de navegación después de que invadimos la isla Kyoshi. Yo...encontré mucho más de lo que esperaba._

 _Me encerré en mi camarote, sabía que mi tío se daría cuenta de la tensión que había estado acumulando._

 _No creí...volverla a ver._

 _Me distrajo de mi objetivo al aparecerse... y su cicatriz...que parecía intentar esconder en su cabello. Sin embargo, entiendo por qué ha querido ocultarla...lo entiendo demasiado bien._

 _Me quité el peto de la armadura en el momento en que uno de mis tripulantes entró escabrosamente al cuarto._

 _-¡Un intruso, señor!-_


End file.
